


Secrets

by Asylum_Arts



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blood, Blood Kink, First Time, Forced, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest, handjob, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Arts/pseuds/Asylum_Arts
Summary: Jeremiah just wants to have a normal peaceful day, but what happens when his psychotic brother comes home?





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> First story here I'm open to criticism just be nice <3

I loved being alone, it was nice. Peaceful even. Except at home, I couldn't stand being home especially when I was left alone with him.  
Our mother left a lot, going on binges and leaving me with my brother. The only time she's come home was when she would bring in a "client."  
That psychopath, I feared for my life every time he was around.  
I sat down on my bed, resting against the headboard reading one of the few books my family had for the hundredth time when I heard the front door open and slam shut.  
My body jolted at the sound, and my hands started to tremble.  
Lilia would never slam doors, only Jerome.  
My mind raced as footsteps stomped up the hall, but before I had any time to react to the sudden rush of emotion Jerome swung the door open and stormed over to our dingy closet.  
He was furious about something, and I knew if I didn't get out of here, he would take it out on me. Beating, torment, screaming. Something was going to happen, I just knew it. My eyes lingered a little too long as Jerome pulled his dirt covered shirt off his toned, muscular body.  
I instantly closed my book and stood up walking over to the door. I was almost in the hallway when I heard my brother shout  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
I paused and looked down at the ground. I didn't want to look him in his face. It always made me...anxious.  
"I'm taking a shower, Jerome."  
"I'm taking one first." He replied.  
"Fine, you can take one first, I'm going out for a bit." I complied as I started to walk away again.  
Fast footsteps quickly followed and before I could turn, rough fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my head backward, forcing my body weight to lean against Jerome.  
An embarrassing cry, almost moan ripped against my vocal cords. I knew Jerome enjoyed messing with me like that. From years of tormenting me, he discovered I didn't have a negative reaction to certain pain. I hated to admit it but as much as Jerome scared me, I liked it when he hurt me. It's disgusting, and I shouldn't. But I do.  
I loved how controlling he was, his dominance. I reveled in the adrenaline rush he would give me.  
"You never go anywhere besides school so where you off to jer-bear?" He chuckled in my ear.  
"LET GO!" I cried out.  
"Come on Miah, don't leave. I'm bored, come take a shower with me."  
This wasn't an unusual request from Jerome.  
We would do this ever since we were kids.  
"No, Jerome I'm not in the mood for this today." I struggled against my brother's grip.  
"But I am." He argued.  
I knew I couldn't fight against Jerome, but I liked to try. I liked how he would fight back against me but not today. I just wanted one normal day.  
"Alright...." I replied. I didn't have it in me to put up a fight.  
Jerome leaned forward bitting the tip of my ear.  
"Good boy" he praised.  
My back arched, and my ass pushed against his groin.  
Jerome released me and headed back for the bedroom.  
"Get in, I'll be there in a moment." He shouted before closing the door, but not all the way.  
I caught my balance taking a deep breath and made my way to the bathroom.  
Even though I had a disturbing need to be touched by him I wanted a break.  
I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I walked over to the shower, turning on the water and turned back towards the door. I slowly opened it trying not to make a noise.  
I tiptoed up to our bedroom door, peeping through the crack to see what Jerome was occupied with so I could make a run for it.  
Suddenly, hands pressed firmly against my back, shoving me into the room.  
My body burst through the door making the doorknob smack against the wall. I stumbled forward, scrambling to get to my feet so my back wouldn't be towards Jerome.  
"Where were you planning on heading?" He asked standing in the doorway.  
"I wasn't-I -I- Wait" I panicked trying to explain myself.  
Jerome stepped closer as I backed up.  
"Today has been a very.... frustrating day jer-bear. You not being cooperative is really upsetting" He almost growled.  
"Jerome, please I wasn't-" my words were cut off as I was shoved against our tall dresser. I tried to keep my balance, but that didn't help.  
Jerome pressed his body against mine, leaving no room for me to escape.  
Jerome's hands slipped down my waist, and stopped at my belt, tugging at the leather.  
"What are you doing?" I gasped, appalled at his actions.  
"Oh cmon, I'm just having some fun," he grinned.  
I reached down, trying to push his hands away, and shoved him away from me.  
He quickly slammed me against the unforgiving wood again and wrapped his hand around my throat. His nails dug at my skin.  
I cried out in pain but that seemed to make him more entertained.  
I could feel my jeans grow tight, and my cock painfully pressed against my belt.  
Jerome's free hand moved back to my belt and started to palm me through my jeans.  
I gasped loudly and my hips bucked forward pressing harder against his hand.  
This was a very unfamiliar feeling to me. Sexual tendencies were not a major part of my life. I focus my time on other things. Because I never focused on this, I've never even masturbated let alone has someone ever touched me like this.  
Why was my body betraying me? Every sensation I was feeling was overwhelming, but it was all because of Jerome.  
That thought made my stomach turn. Even though, deep inside I've always wanted this the thought still haunted me.  
I whimpered at his touch.  
He loosened his grip on my throat and leaned forward nipping and biting at my neck as he palmed me through my jeans.  
No matter what I was feeling, I knew it was wrong.  
"Jerome, stop." I desperately pleaded.  
He lifted his head slightly, leaning towards my ear and hushing me.  
He fingers wrapped around my belt again, pulling it from my belt loops and dropping it.  
I closed my eyes tightly and leaned my head against the dresser trying to steady my breathing.  
He started a pattern of bitting my earlobe and licking my neck as his hands started to unbutton my jeans.  
I didn't want him to hear any noises from me, his ear was so close to my lips it was almost impossible to stay quiet.  
The small room filled with the sound of my shallow breathing, and my pants being unzipped.  
His fingers danced around the hem of my underwear.  
Rocking back and forth between my hips, gently tugging at the edge of the fabric.  
My body started to tremble again, I balled my hands into fists trying to keep my fingers from twitching.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. I knew he wasn't genuine, he never was. But I didn't want to give him an indication that this is what I wanted.  
"Yes." I exhaled hoping this was all just a cruel disgusting joke of his.  
He pushed his hand past the hem and he wrapped his cold fingers around my shaft.  
I inhaled sharply, my hand shot up, gripping his shoulder tightly.  
He started to pump his and up and down.  
"Jerome, stop," I begged between breaths.  
"you don't act like you want me to stop."  
I pushed my body weight against his.  
He stumbled backward before lunging forward.  
I ducked out of his way and tried to run for the door.  
His hands caught my sweater and pulled me down.  
My knees hit the floor with a loud thud, with his hand still on my back, he pushed me against the floor.  
My face pressed against harsh carpet roughly.  
"You're so vile jer, getting all hot for your brother." He giggled.  
"You're disgusting." I struggled against him.  
"Hmmm maybe so," he replied before leaning forward. His chest pressed against my back before he forcibly shoved two fingers into my mouth.  
I tried to pull away but he snaked his free hand into my hair and held my head in place.  
"Be a good little slut for me jer, or I'll have to just fuck You dry." He teased.  
I swallowed whatever dignity I had left and started to suck on his fingers.  
My tongue wrapping around them, coating them in saliva.  
I could feel him, hard against my ass.  
I knew what was going to happen, but I tried to convince myself it wasn't.  
He pulled his fingers out of my mouth, as he used his other hand to grab the edge of my underwear and pull hem down, along with my unbuttoned jeans.  
"I- I hate you," I said pressing my forehead against the carpet.  
"Mmmmh say it again."  
He was enjoying every second of this, watching me scared, and helpless. But if I didn't comply, it would only be worse for me.  
"I hate you," I repeated.  
"Again."  
"I-"  
He pressed a finger into me, pumping in and out.  
My nails dug at the floor, and my jaw clenched tightly.  
He quickly added a second finger.  
I could feel my legs start to shake.  
There was a feeling deep inside my stomach, it wasn't a bad feeling, but I knew it was wrong.  
I've daydreamed about this moment but, I never thought I'd experience it. It was just, so perverse.  
All I could hear was the sound of his pants unzipping, and my heart pounding.  
He pulled out and pressed his cock against my entrance.  
His fingers wrapped around my hips tightly before he started to push into me.  
I gasped and quickly bit down on my hand trying to mute any noises I made.  
The lower half of my body became engulfed in flames. Everything burned and my knees almost collapsed.  
His fingers gently caressed my hips as he slowly started to thrust in and out.  
I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.  
He didn't give me any time to adjust but why would he? Jerome only did things based around what he wanted.  
He pressed the bottom of his palm against my lower back and pushed my torso against the floor.  
My back arched painful, allowing for Jerome to hit my g-spot.  
I let out a soft cry, a mix of pleasure and pain.  
If I had to be honest with myself, I liked both.  
He continued his pattern, gradually going faster.  
My whimpers became harder to control.  
Jerome's nails clawed at my skin as I subconsciously started to rock my hips, moving with his rhythm.  
"You're such a desperate slut, Miah." He chuckled bitting his lip.  
"Shut up." I groaned.  
His hand tugged at my shoulder roughly as he pulled out of me and tossed me on my back.  
He grabbed my pants and boxers pulling them completely off my legs.  
The cold air clashed against my sweaty skin sending chills up my spine.  
He grabbed ahold of my hips pulling me forward so that my thighs were resting on his.  
He didn't waste another second before slamming back into me.  
I bit my lip hard trying not to scream. So hard that my lip started to bleed.  
Jerome leaned forward placing both of his hands at the sides of my head before he pressed his lips against mine.  
He was so aggressive and dominating.  
I almost let my body relax against him before I quickly turned my head breaking this kiss.  
His lips were so soft, and warm.  
Them being covered in my blood for some reason just made him looks so much more attractive.  
He pressed against me, closing the space between us as he started to kiss my neck.  
I whimpered at his touch.  
He started to pick up the pace again.  
Rutting into me without taking my well being into consideration.  
All the pain I was feeling drifted away, and even tho I didn't want to admit it, my body was drowning in pure ecstasy.  
An unfamiliar feeling had pooled in my stomach, almost like an ache.  
My legs started to tremble, and Jerome's thrusts became off rhythm.  
I threw my arms around Jerome, my nails clawing at his skin.  
His kisses turned into rough sucking, littering my neck with what will soon be bruises.  
After this, my entire body would be covered in them.  
He shifted his weight to one hand and reached down squeezing my outer thigh tightly.  
I cried out, begging for him to stop but he didn't.  
The feeling became more and more intense like I was being pushed to the edge until finally, I fell off.  
I came all over mine and Jerome's stomach, my hot seed smearing against his skin.  
I bit down on his shoulder leaving teeth marks in his skin.  
With a few more thrusts Jerome arched his back and moaned in my ear.  
I could feel my insides suddenly become hot, and that's when I knew what happened.  
His body collapsed against mine, both of us laying there panting.  
He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple pressed against my shoulder before he pushed himself off and pulled out of me.  
I felt, dirty. Like I'd never be able to feel clean of mind and body again.  
Jerome climbed to his feet, pulling up his pants and boxers.  
He ran both of his hands through his hair pushing it back before looking down at me.  
"Now how about that shower jer bear?"


End file.
